


One does not simply forget Lydia Martin

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, ignores season 3 like a boss, more like lipblocking, oh well..., sort of, well not even!, what if Isaac is left-handed?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y tal vez sea el error número 344 en su lista, pero no puede importarle menos cuando Stiles salta por encima de sus piernas para llegar hasta su hueco y se deja caer con todo su peso contra el cabecero de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no hacer caer la botella de whisky que lleva en la mano.</p><p>Error número 345, tal vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One does not simply forget Lydia Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Por Gondor!!!
> 
> (how to avoid sexy times, a guide by me)

—

 

Derek se había acostumbrado al silencio de nuevo. A despertar por las mañanas cuando el sol empieza a salir, a tomarse su tiempo en la ducha, abrir el correo mientras desayuna tranquilamente, sentado, a hacer tanto ejercicio como quiere antes de plantearse salir a buscar un trabajo y a no tener que hacer cuatro viajes al coche desde la caja registradora del supermercado porque ni siquiera a él le llegan los brazos para tantas bolsas.

Y no es que se queje por tener a su manada de vuelta durante las vacaciones de Navidad, ni por la forma en que su sofá se convertirá en una segunda cama o su cocina en la zona cero de la guerra contra las tortitas.

Ni siquiera que habrá tantos olores diferentes en su salón cuando todos se vayan que le costará encontrar el suyo durante días.

El problema es que ayer durmió, pero esta noche no es capaz de cerrar los ojos ni durante medio minuto sin que ese aroma que creía tener bajo control vuelva a colarse por sus fosas nasales y ponga todos sus sentidos en alerta como sólo la peor de las pesadillas sería capaz de hacer.

El problema es que no dudó ni dos segundos antes de abrir la puerta a Stiles y apartarse para dejarle entrar a pesar de que podía ver de sobra la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y la sonrisa de “traigo problemas a tu vida que no podrás resistir” que brillaba en su rostro. Porque brillaba, al igual que sus ojos, de la forma más peligrosa posible a pesar de ser el humano frágil e ingenuo del grupo.

Por suerte para todos esa etiqueta le dio la vuelta a la manada de alphas el año pasado y acabó con todos sus traseros fuera de territorio Hale-McCall. Los que consiguieron salir con vida.

La ciudad está demasiado tranquila desde que los cazadores hicieron correr la voz de que había algo más peligroso que los Argent protegiendo algo más que a los humanos.

Hace dos días que Isaac volvió y acampó en el cuarto de Scott, a la espera de ser echado a patadas en cuanto llegue Allison de la Costa Este; Boyd y Erica probablemente estén teniendo su propia fiesta de bienvenida en algún aparcamiento de la ciudad y Lydia y Jackson mandaron sus recuerdos desde Aspen y promesas de llegar antes de que acabe el año. Stiles, por su parte, envió tres mensajes de socorro en su trayecto desde UCLA y uno de falsa alarma cuando consiguió arrancar el Jeep.

Es un milagro que llegase sano y salvo y Derek, bajo ningún concepto, tiene pensado secuestrar esa chatarra y cambiarle el motor de arranque antes de que pueda marcharse de nuevo.

Pero ahora mismo Derek teme mucho más por su vida de lo que temió por la de Stiles cuando lo vio solo, frente a frente con Deucalion, daga bañada en acónito en mano y con la mirada más fiera que los ojos rojos del alpha pudieron enfrentar en su vida. Porque lleva media hora escuchando a Stiles moverse, buscando una postura cómoda en el sofá que no conseguirá encontrar jamás, y de repente ha dejado de bufar, inquieto, para levantarse, subir las escaleras y convenientemente pararse frente a la habitación de Derek.

Se detiene ahí durante un instante, tan sólo respirando.

“¿Derek?”, murmura, nervioso.

Derek duda un segundo esta vez, todo el tiempo en que deja a su mente vagar por todas las posibilidades de que esto termine mal, para él, para Stiles, para todo el mundo. Pero lo deja ir, encierra todas esas teorías estúpidas y tira la llave.

Lo único que quiere menos que perder la guerra contra las tortitas es perder posibilidades que no existen.

“Pasa”, responde, sentándose en la cama e inconscientemente dejando suficiente espacio al otro lado para que Stiles pille la indirecta y se lance a sus brazos.

La puerta se abre tan despacio que no se puede creer que realmente sea Stiles quien está al otro lado.

Porque Stiles parece nervioso, iluminado tan sólo por la luz de su teléfono móvil como si hubiese olvidado que en el loft hay interruptores y que éstos encienden las luces, no activan las minas claymore que todavía plagan el parquet de la mansión Hale. Pero todas sus dudas salen por la ventana cuando Derek arquea una ceja y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el espacio libre de la cama.

Y tal vez sea el error número 344 en su lista, pero no puede importarle menos cuando Stiles salta por encima de sus piernas para llegar hasta su hueco y se deja caer con todo su peso contra el cabecero de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no hacer caer la botella de whisky que lleva en la mano.

Error número 345, tal vez.

Antes de decir nada sonríe ampliamente, abre la botella y bebe un trago tan lentamente que es imposible que no lo esté haciendo a propósito. Derek queda hipnotizado durante unos segundos, contemplando la forma en que ha aprendido a beber sin inclinar el cuello completamente hacia atrás y cómo su garganta se mueve de la forma más tentadora posible.

Tal vez Derek haya intentado olvidar que uno de los errores más graves que se permitió cometer fue enamorarse del estúpido Stiles y de todas sus manías y estúpidas virtudes.

Porque han recorrido un largo camino hasta aquí y a Derek no le cuesta reconocer que hubo un tiempo en que no podían ni verse las caras. Stiles, con sus fachadas y las fachadas de sus fachadas, las capas de defensas y todos los escudos que intentaban protegerle de perder, perder de nuevo, a alguien, a todo el mundo. Stiles con su sarcasmo y sus opiniones, su cabezonería y la inteligencia que conseguía dejarles a todos con la boca abierta hasta en el momento en que un segundo de baja guardia podría acabar con sus vidas.

Stiles que se lanzaba al peligro y se hacía más fuerte por dentro a pesar de ser tan frágil por fuera, que podía gritar en la cara del peligro y mirar a los ojos a la muerte. Ignorando el frenético latido de su corazón, pisando al miedo y alejándolo lo suficiente para salvarles a todos. Recordando que no era de hierro solamente cuando ya no había nada que sostuviera sus piernas por pura fuerza de voluntad, por maldita obstinación.

Stiles que conseguía hacer saltar chispas por todas partes cada vez que sus opiniones chocaban, que todavía lo consigue, fiero y libre y salvaje como nunca lo ha sido un lobo. Metiéndose en sitios a los que Derek no puede llegar, donde no importan sus decisiones, tan sólo que Stiles quiere estar allí, junto a memorias de su familia que jamás habían sido tan cálidas, haciéndose un hueco sin pedir permiso pero sin mover nada a su paso.

Derek no tiene miedo de admitir que Stiles le ha dejado espacio en su vida también, a pesar de lo injusto que siempre le parecerá, ocupar un lugar que no cree que le pertenezca.

Derek, que siempre tiene miedo pero que ha aprendido a confiar en Stiles, a dejarle tapar sus ojos y llevarle a cualquier parte.

Y los errores se acumulan, lo sabe, pero no puede importarle menos. No cuando se trata de Stiles, tan vivo, tan real, tan cerca.

“¿Sabes?”, murmura, su voz ronca por el alcohol, pero no tanto como solía sucederle a los dieciséis años. “Se suponía que en la universidad tenía que salir un montón, emborracharme con desconocidos en decenas de fiestas y besar a alguien distinto cada semana para olvidar a mi estúpido amor no correspondido de secundaria”.

Stiles vuelve a beber, en cierto modo expectante, y Derek necesita tan sólo unos segundos más antes de responder, porque no puede permitirse decir ninguna tontería.

“Creía que uno no simplemente olvidaba a Lydia Martin”, recita, con tono de falsa burla.

Stiles le mira tan serio que Derek tiene que luchar para no abofetearse a sí mismo por estúpido, por no girar la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado, por seguir esperando, deseando, no permitiéndose tener.

“No. A Lydia no”.

Las palabras de Stiles le golpean como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, llenándolo de estúpidas mariposas y esperanza que no sabe si debería aceptar con tanta facilidad, porque podría estar hablando de cualquiera y, sin embargo, no se le ocurre ningún otro nombre. Lo único que puede pensar es yo, por favor, yo, yo, yo...

Derek traga saliva, se pierde en los ojos oscuros y honestos de Stiles, en el modo en que le mira, como lleva haciendo desde el principio, desafiante, retándole a dar el siguiente paso, pero con una calidez que Derek siente llegar a todo su cuerpo hasta que no es capaz de aguantarlo más y se inclina hasta que puede sentir su respiración rozarle los labios.

“¿Derek?”, murmura Stiles, tenso, más nervioso incluso que antes pero tal vez un poquito frustrado.

“¿Sí?”.

“¿Te importa...?”.

“Erica y Boyd están subiendo las escaleras”, responde Derek, deleitándose en la forma en que sus labios se mueven y atrapan durante un segundo glorioso el labio inferior de Stiles entre los suyos.

“Los odio”, lloriquea Stiles, escurriéndose entre las sábanas hasta que puede hundirse en la almohada de Derek y lamentarse de su mala suerte.

“Podemos escucharle”, dice la voz de Erica en algún lugar del edificio. Muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Derek suspira. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

**Author's Note:**

> un día escribiré porno...
> 
> sorry
> 
> haha not really
> 
>  
> 
> Gratitude.


End file.
